<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Edith, My Love by AikoGamez</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22903846">Edith, My Love</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AikoGamez/pseuds/AikoGamez'>AikoGamez</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Who Killed Markiplier? (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>BAMF Natasha Romanov, BAMF Pepper Potts, Multi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 13:21:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>901</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22903846</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AikoGamez/pseuds/AikoGamez</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After the events of Markiplier Manor, Edith Fishback, Wife of Damien Fishback, is stuck endlessly wandering the contents/black box of her mirror. Until a young teen named Eric Derekson finds the manor...and her mirror.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Avengers Team/Original Female Character(s), Damien | The Mayor (Who Killed Markiplier?)/Original Female Character(s), Illinois/Original Female Character(s), Markiplier/Original Female Character(s), Yancy/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Short Prologue - The Beginning Of The End</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Disclaimer - I don't own Who Killed Markiplier, A Heist With Markiplier, Or The Avengers</p><p>I Hope You Enjoy My Pain Of Updating Semi-Regularly</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I yawned as I wandered in circles, humming a tune Damien used to sing for me. I wrapped my arms around myself, suddenly I felt the room change and a smaller teen appeared in front of me. I smiled at him but didn't speak, I sung. "Hold me close and hold me fast The magic spell you cast This is "La vie en rose" When you kiss me, Heaven sighs And though I close my eyes I see "La vie en rose"<br/>When you press me to your heart I'm in a world apart A world where roses bloom And when you speak, angels sing from above Everyday words seem to turn into love songs Give your heart and soul to me And life will always be "La vie en rose"." I finished the song and heard the small applause.</p>
<p>I grinned at Eric, smiling. "H-hi, Edith!" suddenly, a young feminine-looking male smiled at me warmly, their cheeks reddening. "So What The Problem Eric!"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 1 - Not In The Mirror Anymore</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Markus 'Yan' Fishback Meets Edith and new bonds are formed, especially when suddenly Edith is ripped from their mirror.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Disclaimer - I don't own a heist with Markiplier, who killed Markiplier, or the Avengers</p>
<p>Hope you enjoy this chapter! Also I'm making up some stuff so just know this isn't all going to be canon</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Black bloody tears leaked down my cheeks as I listed to the the two ramble about their fieldtrip and fathers, I listened as the feminine male, Yan as his fathers nicknamed him, discussed their crush named Jackson Emerson. "He just so sweet, and nice, and kind!" I giggled and smiled at Yan</p>
<p>"Tell me more!" Yan began rambling again, their voice seeming to echo through my small box of a room. Recently Eric had been teaching me about sexuality and genders, especially how much more accepted we were now, then back then. Suddenly a ripping filling tore though my body, ripping a scream from my throat. </p>
<p>"EDITH!" Yan was the one to yell for me, I could tell that from lack of experience Yan trusted too easily. "Are you-" Yan got cut off as my body was torn from the mannors grasp and into a new body...</p>
<p>*********</p>
<p>When I opened my eyes I was in a very white space, I noticed there was IV linked to my arm, dripping a fluid into my body. I sat up, knowing better than to just rip it out, instead I slowly pulled it out slowly, pinching the skin around it. "Tony she's probably not awake, with my calculations it should be at least another week." Two males entered the room I sat in, one was about 5'7, shorter than the other male by around what looked like a couple centimeters. Both had brown hair and brown eyes, dressed in a casual clothes and had on tennis shoes.</p>
<p>"Um, Hello? Where am I?" They looked up and the taller male face palmed when the shorter of the two stuck his tongue out at him.</p>
<p>"I'm Bruce Banner and This Is-" I nodded my head and interrupted him with a mumble, causing him to tilt his head questioningly. "What was that, sorry I didn't hear."</p>
<p>"I said Tony's grown quite a bit, how's Howard and Maria? What about Peggy?" Tony froze, glaring at me harshly.</p>
<p>"How do you know about my relationship with Peggy Carter, she was in witness protection program in her later years and I made sure no one knew we were close." I smiled and looked off, a far away look entering my eyes.</p>
<p>"They used to visit my mirror." The confusion was clear in their eyes, so I clarified. "You ripped my soul from... I should start at the begininning of the story. Do you know of Markiplier manor?" Bruce nodded yes and Tony nodded no, so once more I clarified. "It's a large manor said to be haunted by the ghost of a man named Mark Iplier, The old mayor of a the town isn't resided in Damien, The Seer of the town and wife of Mark Iplier Celine she was also beloved sister of Damien The Mayor, a District attorney named Edith, and the Colonal William."</p>
<p>I closed my eyes and breathed a shakey breath. "Now I'm going to tell you a story that you sha'll never repeat, not unless you wish to become a new puppet of me." They nodded in curiousity. "Alright let's begin..."</p>
<p>"It all started when Celine cheated on Mark, in his fit of sadness and anger he killed himself..." I began retelling my tale, bluntly explaining what Mark had done to Damien, Celine, and William. How he hired Abe to do backround checks, how he hurt us and destroyed our lives. At the end they looked horrified and angered. "My name is Edith, and this was my story. How I got trapped in the mirror and how that lothesome little piece of shit destroyed out lives." They gaped in shock but nodded in understanding.</p>
<p>"Make sense as to why you guys were so angry." I smiled shakily and nodded no "when your trapped in the manor for so long you become more desprate to escape then angry, I don't blame Mark any more. I just wanted to escape like he did."</p>
<p>Suddenly a soft voice echoed from the door frame, "U-Um, M-Mr.Stark, Can You Um, H-help me find-" I shot up and looked at the person, I noticed who it was and hug tackled them "ERIC!" I hugged him tightly finally noticing that I was wearing male sweatpants and a hoodie that looked like one Eric owned. "How are you darling?" He giggled and hugged me tightly.</p>
<p>"How do you two know each other?" We looked at each other. "W-well..."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>